The field of this invention relates to a releasable binding for a human foot on a ski board or other similar type of structure.
The purpose of a binding is to keep the foot of the human being firmly located on the structure on which the foot is located. Typical structures would be a snow ski, water ski and ski board. Ski boards can be used on both snow and water. All bindings that are constructed at the present time are designed to be releasable. The releasable binding can be adjusted to become undone when the force that is applied to the human being user in relation to the structure exceeds a certain limit. The intent and purpose of such a releasable binding is to prevent broken bones and torn ligaments as well as other medical problems.
In conjunction with snow skis, releasable bindings have matured to a rather complicated structure. The reason for the complication in conjunction with snow skis is that the snow skier is capable of moving at a rather fast speed and may rapidly encounter a potentially damaging force. Skis and ski boards that are designed for water do not require such a complicated binding. However, the binding does have to be strong enough to hold the water ski structure onto the feet of the user while making quick turns and/or jumps.
In the construction of any binding, the factors involved are: (1) comfort; (2) strength; (3) adjustability; (4) ease of operation; (5) complexity; (6) durability; and (7) expense. "Comfort" means that the binding has to snugly secure the feet of the user but yet exhibit a cushiony feel. "Strength" means that the binding must physically be strong enough to securely retain the foot of the user even when the user is making strenous maneuvers such as rapid turns or jumps. "Adjustability" is so that the binding is capable of being securely positioned on both a small size foot and a large size foot. "Ease of operation" means that the binding requires only a minimal number of steps to securely position the user's foot in conjunction with the binding. "Complexity" means utilizing of a minimal number of parts to minimize the complexity of construction of the binding. "Durability" means constructing the binding to not break even when subjected to strenuous forces and also to be substantially unaffected by prolonged exposure to water and sunlight. "Expense" means the binding is capable of being manufactured at a decreased manufacturing expense and therefore sold to the ultimate consumer at a reasonable price.